The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus including an operation portion that is operated by a user.
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a multifunction peripheral is provided with an operation portion for the user to set print conditions or instruct a print start, for example.
An image forming system is also known that identifies a user who is approaching the image forming apparatus by performing facial recognition on the basis of an image captured by a video camera provided in the vicinity of the image forming apparatus, and ensures security and performs a print start in a timely manner for a print job issued by the user.